Peploe96 ...
Two children, closely related by relationship, have been found mentally and physically damaged. Both families were found to be impossible to contact directly, leading the neighbors to have no connection at all with either family. Each family lives on the coast of REDACTED and the REDACTED coast. A recorded transcript of the last thing they were doing, a video game, has been pasted below. started 15:32 GMT Location : ROBLOX In-Browser Chat peploe96 : yo dude you there?? signif132 : yea why peploe96 : dude i found this real weird place peploe96 : its really creepy signif132 : ok why are you telling me this? peploe96 : i want you to see it signif132 : ok.. peploe96 is In-Game ended 15:34 GMT Notes : Subject is variably excited. started 15:40 GMT Location : In-Game (signif132 follows subject into for safety.) peploe96 : what took you so long signif132 : network issues? i'm on ethernet so this is rly odd... peploe96 : weird (Subject approaches the small cylinder in the center of the world.) peploe96 : dude look at this signif132 : what is it? peploe96 : it's obviously a button peploe96 : doesn't look like it does anything signif132 : can you click it? peploe96 : yeah, clicking it right now (Subject proceeds to click the cylinder.) (Several ROBLOXian cadavers fall from the center of the world, effectively landing on top of the subject.) peploe96 : weird... there are these ragdolls that fell on me (A user that goes by the name of REDACTED joins the game.) signif132 : hi? (REDACTED proceeds to chant satanic phrases in the ROBLOX in-game chat.) peploe96 : i hear footsteps outside peploe96 : checkin' the window signif132 : ok REDACTED : is it him peploe96 : it looks like my dad peploe96 : wait my dad is upstairs.. signif132 : what the #### (REDACTED leaves the game.) signif132 : now he leaves? peploe96 : the face on it is unreal peploe96 : #### it saw me signif132 : isn't your door locked? peploe96 : my mom always keeps it locked when she leaves for work signif132 : ok great peploe96 : #### peploe96 : i hear footsteps inside my house (Several minutes pass and subject has not spoke.) signif132 : real name of subject are you there? signif132 : ok ####, i'm calling the cops right now (Subject's friend calls the REDACTED police) starts 16:13 GMT Location : Direct call to the police Operator : This is 911, what is your emergency? signif132 : My friend is being murdered by someone! Operator : Where is this taking place? signif132 : REDACTED ends 16:15 GMT peploe96 : I'm back. He's gone. signif132 : . peploe96 : What is odd? signif132 : where is my friend signif132 : the cops are coming peploe96 : That does not matter, REDACTED. They will soon be victim, too. signif132 : who are you, and why did you kill my friend? peploe96 : I did not kill your friend. I merely hurt him. (peploe96 leaves the game.) signif132 : #### (signif132 leaves the game.) ends 16:24 GMT Police Report 17:01 GMT 7/5/16 A young REDACTED-year-old boy was found dead in his bedroom closet. The cause of death was because of severe asphyxiation. Multiple red marks on his jugular reveal that the child was picked up by the neck. The dad of the child was found on the second story bruised around the face, like someone was "bashing his head" into a nearby table. Lieu. Paul and REDACTED with several others arrived on the scene in 57 minutes. Lieu. Paul described the scene as "someone took a hammer and destroyed everything." When REDACTED was confronted of photos of the scene, she started crying. REDACTED described the scene as "terrifying to look at." She also told investigators that she could see a demon in multiple photos. Evidence still has to be found of this discovery. A laptop was found near the child's desk, with the screen shattered. The laptop was still functional, but had to be rebooted to get the laptop into full working order. A diary page has been found at both crime scenes, containing the same text. The text has been transcribed and pasted below. Dear diary, I finally killed something. I could feel the fear in it, my grin paralyzing it. I've been stalking both these children for 14 years now. Watching them play that little game of "ROBLOX" made my body shiver, oh my god! But one pesky child look right at me, stalking him. I just punched out the door, I took it's neck and threw it like a phone sic. That crack made my body gyrate, oh dear! I soothed the other child, so he wouldn't expect even a fly to land on him. He couldn't tell what was coming if it murdered him. I had to evade the police, since the second one got an unplanned phone. When he died, I took his phone for my own. Sincerely, █████ Category:Entities